Watching Her Sleep
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Ichigo lies awake watching his wife smiling in her sleep. Kawai, IchiRuk. Rated T. OneshotSongfic UPDATED! Second chapter up, and now I'm done with this story.
1. Watching Her Sleep

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. The anime. I do however own a bottle of bleach. _

Ichigo rolled over in his bed and smiled. Rukia lay next to him, breathing peacefully in her sleep. He didn't think he would ever tire of that sight.

_I could stay awake,_

_Just to hear you breathing_

She always smiled in her sleep; he could tell if she was dreaming, by the way her eyes flickered and by the contented little noises that she made as she slept. Ichigo knew only too well just how lucky he was to have her; he knew that he didn't deserve her. Since the very minute they had met, he had surrendered his everything to her: his time; his life as a 'normal', ghost-seeing human…his heart. This was probably his favorite time to be with her: Watching her sleep, wondering what it was she dreamt about.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment_

_Forever_

_Well every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure_

Ichigo smiled again and buried his face in her hair; even her smell was enough to make him happy. He pulled her gently to him and cradled her tiny body to his, though she wasn't quite as tiny anymore as she had been a few years ago, when they had first met.

Ichigo began to stroke her arm, laughing softly as Rukia gave a little sigh and a moan, shifting to lay with her back to Ichigo; he pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Rukia smiled again in her sleep. He didn't even want to close his eyes to go back to sleep; he didn't want to miss a single moment of the time he got to spend with the incredible woman cuddled up against him. Even if he were to dream about her, it just wouldn't be enough. No matter how sweet the dream, it could never compare to this, to be able to really hold her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ichigo stopped stroking her arm and allowed his hand to rest on Rukia's chest, right over her heart, beating there. Beating for him. He shifted just a little and bent so that he could kiss her cheek, then her eyes, her nose, her lips, careful not to wake her. He thanked Kami that she had chosen him. He kissed her neck and rested his hand on her stomach, smile broadening into a grin.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment, forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He could feel the tiny little human inside of Rukia shifting, the tiny human that _he_ had put there, right there, right inside her womb.

They had been married almost a year now, and she was now eight months pregnant. Ichigo had barely been able to contain his excitement when Rukia had come to him, sobbing, with the positive pregnancy test held out to him in her hand. They had been so afraid that she wouldn't be able to have a baby. Sure, she had given up being a permanent Soul Reaper, in the hopes of starting a family, but still…with her geigai, they hadn't been sure. And through all of the morning sickness, the midnight cravings, the baby keeping her up at night, constantly kicking, Rukia had never stopped smiling. Occasionally, she would burst into tears all over again. At first Ichigo had been afraid that her hormones were getting to her, but she said that she was just so happy that she couldn't help it. Ichigo had treated her like a porcelain doll, as if her were afraid that she would break, and obeyed her every wish, making her as comfortable as her pregnancy would allow. He still did that, holding her to him constantly, kissing her at every possible moment, making her smile as often as he could.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Rukia moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm…Ichigo?" she asked groggily; Ichigo say up a little and kissed her, moving his hand up to rest again on her heart.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Mmm…no." Rukia grimaced. "The baby's kicking." She smiled up at Ichigo in the dark. Taking his hand from her chest, she rested it on her lower abdomen. Ichigo grinned broadly against her neck as his baby kicked hard at his hand.

"I don't think he likes sharing," he murmured into her ear; Rukia laughed.

"Well, he's just going to have to get used to sharing," she said. "Because I want to have Daddy with us, too."

Ichigo grinned. "Say that again," he said.

"Hmm? Say what?"

"Call me that again."

"What? Daddy?"

"Yeah."

Rukia pulled Ichigo to her for a kiss and smiled against his lips.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Ichigo grinned. "I really am going to be a daddy, huh?"

"Mmm…yeah." Rukia lay back down and yawned. "You're going to be a daddy."

Ichigo smiled again and pulled Rukia close; she rolled over to face him, and he could feel the baby still kicking as her big stomach bumped against his abs.

"I love you," she whispered; Ichigo kissed her again.

"I love you, too, Rukia."

"Hmm…" Rukia sighed as she fell back asleep, despite the baby's insistent kicking.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered again, kissing her temple; he placed a hand between them, where he knew his tiny son's head would be, and stroked Rukia's swollen abdomen with a soft smile. "I love you."

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

'_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ichigo smile one more time before reluctantly closing his eyes. He had work in the morning, and he had to go if he wanted the best for his tiny family of two, soon to be three.

"I love you," he murmured. "I love you both." He kissed Rukia one more time before drifting off to sleep, holding her tightly, his hand still on their baby.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Okay, so this isn't my first songfic, but it _is_ my first Bleach fic, so be nice, okay-kay??? Arigato!!!

Fangirl


	2. Epilouge

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing: Epilogue**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Okay, so a couple of you asked me for a second chapter, and I guess that I just wanted one too…So enjoy!!! But you guys had better love me for this, I hated writing this chapter. So, I'm skipping most of the birth, and most of this chapter will just be the whole fluffy romance crap.**

**And yes, I know that Kurosaki Isshin is a general practicioner, and that he runs a clinic, not a hospital…But this just seemed so much more…I don't know, sweeter(?), I guess, than to have then in Uryu's father's hospital…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"MOVE IT!!!" Renji yelled, running into Kurosaki Isshin's clinic with Rukia panting in his arms.

"What the hell--" Isshin started, before Renji had spotted him.

"Rukia is in labor!" Renji yelled; Isshin just stared at him for a moment before laughing hysterically.

Rukia scowled up at Renji in his gigai.

"You know, there is such a thing as 'taking a cab'," she growled, making Isshin laugh even harder. Finally, he calmed down and called for Karin to bring out a wheelchair.

"So," he said, as soon as Rukia had settled into the chair, "how far apart are your contractions this time? Just the one? Or do you just have to use the bathroom again?"

Rukia laughed as well. This was the fourth time this week that her brother, Renji, or Ichigo had rushed her into the clinic for making the slightest little gasp.

"Actually, this time I really am having contractions," she said, smiling; Isshin immediately became serious.

"Really? How many?"

"I waited until twenty to tell Renji," Rukia said; behind her, Renji was yelling into a cell phone. They could hear Ichigo yelling back that he was only ten minutes away (to which Renji responded that he didn't have ten minutes, the baby was coming _now_).

Isshin rolled his eyes. "How far apart?"

"Um, now they're about seven minutes apart, but they're constant."

"Mm-mh." Isshin pulled out his stethoscope. "Are they getting any closer together?"

"Yeah, a little," Rukia said, before suddenly clutching her father-in-law's hand and arching into herself.

"Just breathe," Isshin said, counting seconds on his watch. "Breathe, Rukia…In…Out…In, and hold it…Out. Good. Over now?"

Rukia nodded. She sighed.

"Any idea how long ago the last contraction was?"

"About six minutes?" Rukia guessed.

"Okay…" Isshin wrote what Rukia had said on her chart. "Okay, let's get you in a room, and see how far dilated you are!"

Rukia groaned. She hated what was about to happen. Isshin had checked to see if she had dilated at all last week, and determined that she should go into labor sometime within the next ten days, as she had already dilated just a little over three centimeters. It was really uncomfortable.

_**X X X**_

"Okay, you are just over seven centimeters," Isshin said forty minutes later. "Three more, and you can start pushing. Ichigo, you can come in now!" he added, as her stripped off his gloves.

"Thank God!" Ichigo muttered bitterly. Why the hell should he have to wait outside the room every time Isshin check up on Rukia.

Rukia ignored his anger; she was used to it, except to say, "Idiot. You're such a hot-head."

"Tch."

"Have you been able to contact Brother yet?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way, according to Renji. He just has to secure a Hell Butterfly to get through the gate."

"Ah. Good."

"Why are you so worried about him getting here, he's a captain. He'll make it."

"I know, I just want my brother to be with me."

"What's the big deal with him being here?"

"Ichigo, he's the whole reason I'm even a part of the Kuchiki (sp) family. He was my sister's husband, he means a lot to me."

"I know, I know. But he still pisses me off, with his arrogant attitude."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo."

"Am I too late?"

"Brother!" Rukia gasped, sitting up further, as Byakuya walked through the door. "Ahh!"

Byakuya was immediately by Rukia's side as she clutched her husband's hand while another contraction washed over her.

"I'm here now, you can relax," Byakuya said as Rukia's contraction ended.

"And soon you'll be able to see your nephew," Rukia smiled as, behind Byakuya, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Not twenty minutes later, Isshin was telling Rukia to push.

_**X X X **_

Hours later, Ichigo stood surrounded by Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Renji, and even Byakuya, as he held a tiny bungle in a soft blue blanket.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Yuzu squealed.

"So have you chosen a name yet?" Karin asked.

"Well…we were thinking about Ajo," Ichigo said. "But we're not sure." He looked over at his dad. "Now…we want to name him Isshin."

For once, his dad wasn't overly dramatic. Instead, tears simply filled his eyes and he nodded.

"As soon as Rukia wakes up…Tell her that I would love my first grandchild to have my name."

"Thanks dad," Ichigo smiled. "Our next one…I want a girl…We're going to give her Mom's name.

"I think she'd like that," Isshin said, tears finally spilling over.

"I'm going to go check on Rukia now," Ichigo said. "Byakuya?"

"Mn?"

"Would you do the honors?" Ichigo said, holding out baby Isshin.

"Hai." Byakuya took the baby, actually smiling.

"I'll see you guys later," Ichigo said, "after I make sure that Rukia is sleeping alright."

_**X X X**_

"Hey," Ichigo whispered. It was now two hours later, and Rukia had finally woken up.

"Hey. Where's the baby?"

"Right here," Ichigo said, pulling the wheeled cradled towards the bed. Rukia smiled.

"Isshin really is a good name for him," Rukia said softly. "He looks like your dad."

"Yeah…" Ichigo kissed Rukia's hair as she cuddled up to him, placing a hand on the baby's head; he stirred, not waking, and Ichigo grinned.

His family of two hadn't just turned into a family of three. It was more like a family of seven…And he didn't mind at all that it had turned out that way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review.**_

_**-Fangirl**_


End file.
